Trying to Deal With the Past
by Flortensia-Aeron
Summary: Lossentaur is Legolas' twin or, to the fellowship, she's a girl with a painful past. Can the fellowship help her overcome the fears of the past or will she fall? Rating for torture, etc.
1. 1 Something In The Woods

**Hi! I exist on this website now and... guess what! YOU FOUND ME! xD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings! I only own my OCs.**

 **Author's Note: ummm... Oh! Sindarin translations will be at the end of the chapter. I KNOW there is no evidence to support the fact that Legolas and Aragorn knew each other before the fellowship formed but, in my story they've known each other for almost as long as Aragorn's been alive. If you're not okay with that then don't read the story. You guys got that? Yes? No?**

* * *

 **NOTE! I changed Limninim's name to Lossentaur because I was annoyed with how difficult it was to pronounce Limninim. Please forgive me! Anyways, onto the fanfic!**

 **Chapter 1, Something in the Woods:** Legolas sat at the edge of the campsite looking out into the forest. "Do you see anything mellon nin?" Aragorn said as he came beside the elf.

"Nay. I sense a presence watching over us though." Legolas said as he continued to stare ahead. Aragorn looked at Legolas with worry. If Legolas sensed something then something must be watching over them. Aragorn opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, deciding to leave it alone.

In the center of the camp, you could hear the hobbits talking about their families and lives before coming on the quest. "Mister Legolas sir?" Sam said trying to get the elf's attention. Legolas turned around.

"Yes Sam?" Legolas said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Sam asked. Legolas sighed.

"I have six." He replied.

"What is you guys' order? Oldest to youngest." Sam said.

"Linariel, Loriel, Lackrien, Linream, me, and finally, Lossentaur." Legolas said.

"How much younger is Lossentaur from you?" Sam asked.

"Forty-seven seconds younger, she's my twin." Legolas said. "A twin I haven't seen in years actually." Legolas said sighing. Aragorn turned to look at Legolas. His face had fallen and Aragorn remembered how heartbroken Legolas had felt when he had heard news about his sister's capture. Sam went silent after hearing what Legolas said and turned to Gimli to ask question on his family.

"Are you alright mellon nin?" Aragorn asked.

"I miss her Estel." Legolas said, sorrow dripping from his voice.

"I know you do mellon nin." Aragorn said as he draped his arm around Legolas shoulder.

"I wish she were-" Legolas was cut off when he heard a rustling in the trees.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

"Someone approaches, friend or foe, I cannot tell." He said drawing his bow. Legolas watched as the figure jumped tree to tree and then finally jumped down. Legolas aimed his bow at the figure in which was clad in a cloak and boots. "Who are you?" Legolas asked. The figure kept silent and continued to stare at Legolas. Instead of answering the question, the figure pulled back it's hood to reveal a girl with hair identical to Legolas'. Legolas gasped. "Lossentaur?" He said in shock. She nodded her head and hugged her brother.

 **It's been too long.** She signed and the fellowship looked at her hands confused. _Why is this girl not speaking?_ They all wondered.

* * *

Sindarin Translations:  
Mellon nin: My friend (Literally speaking, it would be friend my.)

* * *

 **Anyways guys, THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY! No, no, I'm just kidding... Next chapter should hopefully be VERY soon! I hope you guys enjoyed the shortness of this chapter and the abrupt ending it had! If you want, you can review, follow, and favorite this story! I appreciate you all taking the time to read this story!**

 **-Flortensia-Aeron**


	2. 2 Joining the Fellowship

**I am in existence still! You guys should congratulate me for updating this story so (relatively) quick! xD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings! I only own OCs.**

 **Author's Note: Ummm... Oh! Lossentaur is mute so anything she "says", will be in bold letters. _Thoughts are in italicized text_ and... Oh! Sindarin translations will be at the end of the chapter! LEGOLAS MIGHT BE OOC IN THIS SO... I REALLY COULDN'T WRITE THIS ANY BETTER SO... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 **REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE! I changed Limninim's name to Lossentaur! If you want to know why, check the previous chapter! Anyways, ONTO THE FANFIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2, Joining the Fellowship:** "I'm sorry to interrupt this wonderful reunion but... Who is this?" Boromir asked tilting his head toward Lossentaur. Lossentaur looked at the rest of the fellowship and realized that she had dropped in very suddenly.

"This is my twin sister, Lossentaur." Legolas said. Lossentaur waved. Legolas looked at the fellowship's confusion at her just waving and then realized the VERY crucial thing he forgot to mention. "Lossentaur's mute." Legolas said.

"Oh... Hi, my name is Pippin." Pippin said, being the only one with enough courage to say anything. Lossentaur waved but she could sense their discomfort. **Legolas, translate?** Lossentaur asked. Legolas nodded.

"Just think of my words as hers." He said simply before signaling to his sister to start signing. "Look, I know it must've been terrifying odd for me to just drop in and hug one of the members in your... group. I understand that it must be bizarre to meet a mute elf but, just hear me out. I've been running for three straight days just to find Legolas. All I ask is that you let me speak with him and then, if you guys wish, I will leave. I wish that you guys could hear me speak my own words but alas, my ability to speak disappeared long ago." Legolas finished talking when he noticed Limninim stop and turn to him.

 **I've been running just to find you and know that my twin was still alive. I know it's been years my brother but, I'm finally here.** Lossentaur signed.

 _I'm expecting an explanation from you_. Legolas though through their bond. Lossentaur nodded her head and turned towards another someone she hadn't seen in the decade she'd been missing. She walked over to Aragorn and hugged him.

"Mellon nin, it's been too long." Aragorn said smiling.

 **Indeed it has... Have you cared for my brother like I made you promise to do?** Lossentaur asked.

"Of course." Aragorn said. Lossentaur looked at Aragorn then glanced at the fellowship. Aragorn saw the clear question in her eyes which was,"Do they want me to leave?" Aragorn looked at the fellowship and glance back at Lossentaur. He could understand why she was curious, the fellowship was looking on awkwardly as if they didn't want her there. Aragorn opened his mouth to speak but Lossentaur held her hand up signaling for him to stop. She looked at Aragorn and Legolas and waved. She then turned around and started walking away.

"Where's she going?" Pippin asked when he saw Lossentaur start to walk away.

"She's leaving, unless you guys would prefer her to stay." Aragorn said.

"Bah! Let her go. She'd only slow us down." Gimli said loudly.

"Actually, I think she should stay." Gandalf said from the back of the group. No one tried to disagree with Gandalf and so they all stayed silent awaiting Lossentaur's reaction. Legolas walked to his sister and told her she could stay. _Really?_ She thought.

 _Yes_. Legolas replied smiling. Lossentaur turned around and faced the fellowship. **Are you guys sure you want me to be part of this?** She asked.

"She's asking if you guys want her to be part of the fellowship." Aragorn said translating.

"Wouldn't her being mute slow us down? I mean, she can't communicate with us if she sees something." Pippin said earning an elbow from Merry.

"Actually, her and Legolas have a mental connection. She could tell him if she sees anything and, she has fast reflexes, sharp hearing, and not to mention her sight." Aragorn said and to prove his point, threw his knife at her. She turned and side stepped to avoid it. **I would prefer for you to NOT prove your point by throwing your knife at me!** Lossentaur signed glaring at him angrily. Aragorn laughed.

"Don't all elves have those traits?" Pippin asked.

"Yes, they do but, Lossentaur's are twice as good. She was born that way, just like Legolas." Aragorn said. The fellowship really couldn't disagree with having another set of eyes and ears so, they all agreed she could come along. Legolas suddenly felt dizzy and looked at his sister. He quickly ran beside her and caught her as she passed out from exhaustion. Legolas slowly lowered his sister to the ground and felt the fellowship's eyes on him. Aragorn shooed the rest of the fellowship away and looked at Legolas.

"She will be okay, won't she mellon nin?" He asked.

"Yes, she just passed out from exhaustion. I can't believe she escaped captivity and then ran for three days straight just to find me." Legolas said looking at his twin. "Did you know Lossentaur never slept with her eyes open? She's been sleeping with them closed all her life." Legolas said.

"I never noticed." Aragorn said as he looked at Lossentaur. Sam walked over and looked at Legolas.

"She'll be okay, won't she mister Legolas?" He asked.

"Yes, she's just exhausted." Legolas said smiling. Sam nodded his head and went back to the center of the camp. Legolas looked up through the trees and realized the sun was setting. Sam called everyone over to eat but Legolas declined. He laid down next his sister and Aragorn walked over to him. "I can't believe that she ran for three days just to find me." Legolas said sensing Aragorn's approach.

"It sounds like Taur to do that. She always has been concerned for your well being." Aragorn said,"Did you know she actually asked for me to watch over you and make sure you don't get hurt? I told her it was impossible though." Legolas punched Aragorn in the arm playfully and laughed. His laughter eventually stopped and his eyes glazed over in elven slumber. Aragorn looked at the two sleeping sibling and smiled as he returned back to the center of the camp.

* * *

Sindarin Translations:  
Mellon nin: My friend (Literally speaking, it would be friend my.)

* * *

 **Ok that was it! Short chapter, I know but PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Till the next chapter! I didn't really like this chapter but, oh well... Let's hope I make the next chapter better! Also, before I go, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! I CAN'T BEGIN TO SAY HOW HAPPY YOU GUYS MAKE ME!**

 **-Flortensia-Aeron**


End file.
